The Letter
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It wasn't addressed to anyone of them, but each of them couldn't help but wonder who had written it, and why it seemed to be directed at all of them, in one way or another...this baffling letter...
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

**Summary: It wasn't addressed to anyone of them, but each of them couldn't help but wonder who had written it, and why it seemed to be directed at all of them, in one way or another...this baffling letter...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Eiji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Steal blue eyes opened curiously as he heard the crunch of paper.

"Eh? What's that Fujiko-Chan?"

"Hm," Fuji looked down and noted the paper on the bench that he had sat on. "Seems to be a letter,"

Eiji walked forward and took the letter from Fuji's hand, "It's addressed...huh?"

Fuji stood and looked over Eiji's shoulder as the rest of the Tennis team walked in. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Momo asked.

Eiji held up the letter so that everyone could see it. On the front of the envelope was in bold letters, _**~To Whom it May Concern, You Have My Heart~**_

"I want to read it!" Momo yelled.

Eiji jumped up onto the bench beside Fuji and opened the letter. "I have dibs!"

"Technically, I found the letter." Fuji said as he took the letter from Eiji.

Eiji scoffed, "No, _technically_ you sat on it!" Eiji snatched it back and started to read out loud. _"If it could be said, that by walking to the ends of the Earth, I would not only find happiness, but I would find it with a love so true...I'd have already done it._

_If I could gaze up at the night's twinkling sky, and know, that somewhere out there, beneath this veil of dreams, somebody is looking up at the same sky, thinking of that perfect someone...thinking of me...then I would never take my eyes__off the stars._

_If dreaming were a ticket to reality, and dreaming would make me happy, help me breathe life in a way that only one person could make possible, then I would never want to wake up._

_Now, here is the reality, love finds love, but only if you look, only if you are willing to take those steps and walk those miles, but you can't stop at the ends of the Earth, you have to keep going, past hell, over heaven, to the moon, and onward's till you reach the start of the Universe, where you will find a true blue love, a heart for you, waiting to be held, nourished, loved...and once you have it, don't look at the stars, because chances are, you are right up there with them, and looking down, you can see the world through the eyes of your loved one._

_Look into your loves eyes, lie there by their side, gazing into those orbs long lost in love, and remind yourself of all the reasons you love your love, your heart, your soul is part of your love, and you can read your loves heart as if it were your own, beating ever so quickly with each tender kiss, tender touch and every forever word._

_And instead of dreaming, wake up, wake up to the shallow breathing of your heart lying next to you, lay your head against your loves heart, and listen, listen and engrave the sound of your love's love in your heart and mind._

_Interlace your fingers with theirs and hold them tightly, forever, and don't let go...breath life... inhale...exhale...hold it...this is love, the love that leaves you breathless, the love that leaves you wanting more, needing more...have a child, adopt a child, raise a child, raise a heart, give your heart, share your heart. Teach, learn, encourage, endorse, remember, remind, live, love, laugh, listen, speak, touch...touch the heart of someone close to you, touch the heart of someone far from you...touch the heart of someone you've not yet met. This is me, that is you, you are I, I am you, we are here...reach out, take my hand, hold it, don't let go...this is love, and without love, we can only let go...love is life, love is hope, love is a dream come true...love is holding on to something with all that you are...love is not letting go...don't let go..._

_Sincerely, the Love you'll Never Know~_"

The room was silent, no one spoke a word.

**-x-x-x-**

Tezuka was walking along side Fuji, reading over Inui's new training ideas, marking which ones he approved of, and then crossing out the ones he didn't.

"Who do you think it was?"

The two stopped and turned at the familiar voices of their teammates; Momo was talking with Ryoma and Eiji, and the two knew exactly what about.

"I don't really care, it wasn't for me." Ryoma said nonchalantly, shrugging with closed eyes as he leaned against the wall with Momo on his left, and Eiji hanging off of him on his right.

"How do you know that, Nya?"

"...simple really, it wasn't addressed to Ryoma Echizen, so it can't be for me." Ryoma left Eiji and Momo looking between one another as he made his way out of the school. "Oi,"

Blue eyes fluttered open and met his golden hazel orbs in kind. "Hey there Echizen, how goes life?"

"...I delivered your note, I'm done." He turned and walked away, not saying anything else. However, before he disappeared completely, he did catch a parting phrase.

"I wish you luck in love, Echizen...thank you..."

**-x-x-x-**

Ryoma sighed, walking up the steps to his home; he wandered why he'd gotten involved with the girl in the first place. He wasn't sure who she was, she had just asked for him to deliver the letter to the changing room and that was it. He had seen her by the gates when he'd left to change, and knew she would be waiting for him there to see if he'd delivered the letter like he had said he would.

"I wonder who it was meant for though," He hadn't been lying; he knew the letter wasn't for him, and he was fine with that...he had already started developing feelings for a certain girl with braids in pigtails...but he was still curious.

"Hey, kid!"

Ryoma looked annoyed, but turned to his father all the same. "Hm?"

"Your mom and I are going on vacation, you will be alone for two weeks, your cousin is of course going to come with us, she'll be going back home, and so we are taking her home and staying a couple weeks, you will be going to one of your mothers friends to stay with them until we return...got a problem with that?"

"Many," Ryoma said blatantly, but all the same, left to his room to pack two weeks worth of clothes, his Tennis clothes, and Tennis Bag. _"Not that it matters what I think,"_ He muttered once he was in his room.

**-x-x-x**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, please tell me what you think! Love, Love! ~Akuma**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Letter**

**Summary: It wasn't addressed to anyone of them, but each of them couldn't help but wonder who had written it, and why it seemed to be directed at all of them, in one way or another...this baffling letter...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Eiji/Kagome**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi had undergone every single form of abuse imaginable, from being verbally made fun of because of her accent while in America, to being laughed at for her difficulty with Japanese in Japan. Kagome had loving parents, her mother and father were both Tennis Coaches, and had been for years before her birth, henceforth... teaching their daughter all of the ins and outs of the ball and racquet sport. When she was a little girl, younger than present, she would watch tennis matches, rather than cartoons like most other children. Her morning TV time was usually spent watching the Swiss Tennis Professional, Roger Federer, who had held the record for World No. 1 position as a Tennis Player, ranked by the ATP, holding that position for three hundred and two weeks. She watched every single one of his matches.

Then, her evening TV time was a turn to her own Japanese background, watching the reruns of the legendary Samurai Nanjiro. He was her idol, since her father and mother had been his tennis partners when he practiced. The thought that they had all gone to the same school together was always something Kagome enjoyed thinking about, so when her mom said that she had talked to the wife of Nanjiro Echizen, her old classmate, a-k-a- his wife, and had explained that his son would be staying for a while...well...needless to say, Kagome was excited.

She had been staying with her grandmother in Osaka for the last two years since she was ten, and now she was twelve, and would be attending the same school as her mom, dad and Samurai Nanjiro! Since it was in Tokyo, she would be staying with her mom and dad again! She had even stopped off by the Academy...though...that actually wasn't strange for her. She had long ago met her mother and fathers coach, and occasionally, on weekends, she would get a few lessons herself from the woman. She had admired her since she was younger as well, being able to work with Samurai Nanjiro since he was young, and watch him turn into the legend that he had...she had created that legend, and to train with her, was...in Kagome's eyes... an honor in itself.

She enjoyed watching the tennis team practice on the side, and had been watching since two years ago, even seeing some players graduate, and others join. Her favorite players of the Seigaku tennis team were Eiji Kikumaru, and Kaoru Kaidou, they were different, and fun to watch, bring something different to the sport all together. She loved different, but all of the players, especially this year...were amazing.

A week ago, she had watched them playing, and had been writing a letter, why? She wasn't sure herself, but she had...and then, she did the silly thing of having the youngest team member deliver it to the dressing room. Originally he had said no...

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Ah, nai~ hold up!" Kagome chased after the slightly older twelve year old, "Wait a second! HEY!"_

"_Hm?" He turned curiously and looked her over, he didn't know her so he didn't know she was calling out for him._

"_I'm sorry...but, could I ask a favor of you?"_

_He raised a curious eyebrow and waited for her to continue._

"_..." pulling her school bag around to her side a bit, she pulled out a book and opened it, the book opening to a page with an envelope lying flat inside it all by itself. "Can you deliver this to the boys' locker room, tennis...locker room."_

"_...Iie."_

_Kagome sighed sadly, her hand dropping slightly at the single word._

_The boy looked curiously at the letter, "Who is it for?"_

"_...there is no one person...anyone at all...really, it's for me...yet to the person who I have not yet met."_

_He passed her and as he did, he took the letter in his hands and held it up as he walked off, "I will drop it off on my way...but whether they read it or not...isn't my problem."_

"_...Thank you!" She smiled, watching him leave as she waited by the gates. She would stay and wait till tennis was over, to see if it got to anyone._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

Kagome pulled an ear piece from her ear at the sound of someone knocking; smiling to herself, she paused her MP3 player in the middle of an MCR song and made her way to the front of the shrine. She'd been in the backyard playing tennis against the back of the shrine itself, where a large backboard had been set up for her to hit balls against, happily awaiting the boy who would be staying with her and her family until his returned.

"Ah, Ryoma-Kun!"

Kagome heard her mother squeal, and could picture a small look-a-like of Nanjiro Echizen grimacing at the overly cheerful woman. Rounding the corner, Kagome stopped in shock and stared at the boy in utter surprise. "...you...!"

The boy looked in her direction, and his eyes widened in surprise, and both were left speechless at the sight of the other.

"Oh...do you two know each other?"

Almost at the same time, they looked to Rai Higurashi, Kagome's mother, and noting the curious look on her face, they both shook their heads and simultaneously spoke, **"No!"**

Rai nodded, opening the door a bit for the two, "Right...well, anyways, please come in!" She smiled to Ryoma, giving her daughter a look as she too walked inside, still looking at Ryoma in surprise.

She wouldn't pressure the two kids, they would slip up in due time...or at least...her daughter would. She always did...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of the Letter, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 2**_

_**Stealing Kisses – X**_

_**The Rings – X**_

_**I'm Not Crazy (new fic) – X**_

_**Daddy's Little Girl – X**_

_**Shapeless Song – X**_

_**Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) – X**_

_**Eiji Bunny-Chan – X**_

_**The Letter – X**_

_**TAKE TAKE TAKE – Starting Ch2**_

_**Big Brother (new fic) – Starting Ch2**_

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
